Sebchel Coming Home
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU. Sebastian and Rachel one shot.


A/N: I am taking a short intermission from writing my Samchel fic a quick one shot Smytheberry. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but storyline.

Sebastian Smythe was sitting in his office at Dalton Academy. He and Blaine were co-advisors if the Warblers. The Warblers were being rebuilt since the cheating scandal. He was actually surprised when he was asked to take over and forever grateful to be given a second chance.

So far he and Blaine were getting along great, and honestly was quite shocked when he found out Kurt and Blaine were splitsville. There was a time he would've jumped at that chance to replace Kurt. That was until he found love with the one and only Rachel Berry. Falling in love with Rachel was totally unexpected but was the best thing that ever happened to him.

The Warblers were in the other room with Blaine rehearsing, and he just wasn't in the mood today. He was missing Rachel more then ever. Long distance relationships were difficult and scares him if he ever lost her. But he knows she has to pursue her dreams. He remembers leaving her at the train station the last time she visited.

**flashback **

Sebastian: I wish you didn't have to leave. I so much.

Rachel: I love you too. I promise soon we will be together.

Sebastian: Not until you conquer Broadway and win your Tony Award, I know.

Rachel: You're important too .

Sebastian: Hopefully one day we will be together.

Rachel: I have to go. *kisses cheek*

Sebastian grabbed her before she could go and kissed her with every once of love he had for her.

Rachel pulled away, and tears jn both of their eyes.

Rachel went to sit down and looked out the window,and watched as Sebastian ran along side the train until she disappeared . Sebastian cried himself to sleep that night.

**end of flashback **

Sebastian looked out the window and didn't notice Blaine standing in the room.

Blaine: Hey man are you okay?

Sebastian: Yeah, I just have stuff on my mind.

Blaine: Rachel?

Sebastian: How did you know?

Blaine: Rachel has that effect. Just because I fell in Kurt, I never forgot Rachel.

Sebastian: I love her man. This long distance sucks. You haven't heard from her have you?

Blaine: Nope. *lying* Anyway, are you coming to practice?

Sebastian: Tell Tristan I'll be out there soon.

Blaine: Chin up Smythe, everything will work itself soon.

Blaine left, and Sebastian looked at the photo of Rachel on his desk. It was a photo of her at her Winter Showcase at NYADA...wow she was so beautiful.

The Coast is Clear (A/N: By Tracy Lawrence)

(Sebastian)

Say the weather in Atlanta is foggy and gray your work gets harder everyday  
And your new boyfriend is holding on too tight  
I got a gig at the beach a room with a view the only thing missing here is you  
Some fresh ocean breeze might ease your mind  
We could walk barefoot through the warm wet sand  
Take a second look at what we had  
I been thinkin' a lot since I been here  
Past the neon lights and the LA haze I'm a different man these days  
So come on out the coast is clear

*Sebastian glancing at a photo if the two of them at the fair, sharing cotton candy*

Got a picture in my wallet from back in '91  
That week we spent in the Santa Belle sun  
Ridin' the wave of our love those were good times  
But somewhere I got lost and let you down  
Young and naive I didn't know what I'd found  
But I do now and there ain't a cloud in my mind  
We could walk barefoot...  
Yeah come on out the coast is clear  
Oh oh oh the coast is clear oh oh oh the coast is clear the coast is clear

Sebastian sighed and prepared to join his team in the Warblers practice room and Warblers council meeting. Until he heard a voice coming from the other room. It sounded familiar but 't be. Dalton was all boys and she was in New York.

(Rachel)

"Coming Home"

It's a four letter word  
A place you go to heal your hurt  
It's an altar, it's a shelter  
One place you're always welcome  
A pink flamingo, double wide  
One bedroom in a high rise  
A mansion on a hill  
Where the memories always will  
Keep you company whenever you're alone  
After all of my running  
I'm finally coming

Home - the world tried to break me  
I found a road to take me  
Home - there ain't nothing but a blue sky now  
After all of my running,  
I'm finally coming... Home

*Sebastian comes out of the office and is shocked to see who is in the room and watched as she sang, fighting the urge to take her into his arms.*

Well they say it's where the heart is  
And I guess the hardest part is  
When your heart is broken  
And you're lost out in the great wide open  
Looking for a map  
For finding your way back  
To where you belong  
Oh well that's where I belong

*Rachel walked closer to Sebastian, locking eyes with one another *

Home - the world tried to break me  
I found a road to take me  
Home - there ain't nothing but a blue sky now  
After all of my running  
I'm finally coming... Home

Home

Home - the world tried to break me  
I found a road to take me  
Home - there ain't nothing but a blue sky now  
After all of my running, I'm finally coming...  
After all of my running

*Rachel reached over, and grabbed Sebastian's hand. The the Warblers and Blaine looked on and smiled.*  
I'm finally coming... Home

Sebastian: Rachel? Are you really here?

Rachel: Hi honey...I'm home, right where I belong. I love you Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian: I love you more than you will . Welcome Home. And just so you know, never letting you go again.

Rachel: I've come home...to you.

Sebastian: Thank you Lord.

Rachel' *kiss* Sealed with a kiss.

Sebastian: Welcome Home baby.

Rachel: It feels good to be home, at last...

A/N: I know this is short. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
